Down
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: A boy told Matthew something rude during lunch. How will Luddy, Feli, and Gilbert cheer him up eh?


**Yollo guys! You sure are getting a lot from me~ I'm almost done with the next chapter of FHTH. Should be uploaded in the next couple of days, been pretty busy. My request fic is coming along well~ I'm writing in down when I can.**

**This is actually a semi-true story. I'll tell you why after~ Just keep in mind that this type of shitake DOES happen. :|**

**Enjoy yoal~~**

* * *

Matthew was quiet. Always had been and probably always would be. It was just his nature. Unlike his brother who proclaimed his feelings for all to see, he bottled his up. Matthew saw himself as a wine bottle, of a type. He was it emptying, no, but filling. He was getting filled from the bottom of the wine glass. And his limit was rapidly reaching he cork. He didn't know what would happen when he got there. Would the cork pop away, and leave him with a brief flash of anger and explosion? Or would the bottle simply explode, hitting everyone who was too close?

Suffice to say he was afraid to find out. He told his friends-well, friend when he was remembered-what was going on. People who knew him and cared asked him what was up, tried to help him. Matthew didn't know them well enough to call them friends, but he liked and appreciated them.

And then, one day, he sprung a leak. His carefully crafted unbreakable wine bottle of life. It gave a tiny but, and some of his anger began spurting out like compressed air.

Matthew turned his iPod to his sadder music. It fit his mood, and when it came to music and emotions he tended to indulge in how he felt rather than how he WANTED to feel. Music playing, both ears in, work done and nothing else to do Matthew did what came naturally.

He drew.

Drawing, sketching, writing, splatters, music... Anything to get his mind off his problems. Feeling like his, he just did a rough sketch. It was of himself, turning away. His face was halfway between anger and sadness, and his mouth curled.

"**I know I'm not loved**," he wrote angrily, **"But that doesn't mean you have to point it out**."

It was what this kid had told him during lunch. Matthew had refused to share food, being skinny enough, and the kid decided to be a jerk about it and say "Nobody lives you. You know that right?" Matthew had simply agreed and sat in brooding silence the rest of lunch. This was his fourth hour, science.

Unfortunately his table partner took notice of his venting.

"Ve~ Matthew, why'd you write that?" Feliciano asked. Matthew heard him, barely, but didn't reply. He ignored the boy and grabbed out his red and black pens. Feliciano frowned and got up. Matthew payed no attention, figuring he would be alone for the rest of the class period. He snorted and by his lip, fighting tears of rage and depression. The dick had been right. Even Feliciano, the happy nosy Italian, had walked away.

"**I really am nothing. Worthless trash. Expendable. Don't worry I know**." Words of anger, longing, and melancholy flowed from his head to his hand, through his pen to his paper.

Three shadows reached his desk, and Matthew looked up. Feliciano was hanging on Ludwig, who had a straight face as usual. Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother and student aid for the class, stood next to the taller blonde with a frown.

"Birdie, what do you mean by this?" Gilbert asked. He drew up a chair, sat across from Matthew, and gently took the paper away. Reluctantly, Matthew removed his ear buds. Ludwig and Feliciano sat down as well, and Matthew looked down at his thumbs.

"I'm invisible," he said. Then he told them the story. He was holding his face in his hands by the end. The other three were silent. Finally Gilbert broke the ice.

"Matthew, that guy was a dick. Don't listen to him. You are loved, got it? Alfred, your parents, us... You ARE loved Matthew." Gilbert was uncharacteristically gentle as he said this. His red eyes captured Matthew's own dark blue ones. Matthew wiped his eyes finally and nodded.

"I know it's just... It's so hard." he sniffed. Gilbert put out a hand and ruffled his hair before turning his head toward Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Feli. Mattie. Hug therapy. Now, por favor." Gilbert said. Feliciano broke out in a huge ear-to-ear grin and wrapped his arms around Matthew. Gilbert smirked, and Ludwig even let a smile through.

"See? We're your friends. We'll look after you Birdie. We love you." Feliciano said, using Gilbert's nickname for Matthew. Matthew had to smile and laugh back, as he wrapped his arms around Feliciano and Gilbert. Ludwig was too far away.

"I know. Thank you. I love you guys too."

* * *

**Like I said. This was semi-true.**

**Last year, when I was a freshman, I sat inside at a table with quite a few other people. I tried to get along with everyone, but I was having a bad day one day. The guy I sat near-let's call him V, since his name started with that-took my lunchbox to protect himself I think. Reacting like normal, I grabbed for it back. He didn't want to, and nobody stuck up for me. I was the second tallest, V the tallest at the time. He told me nobody loved me, SMILING, and I just said "I know. Now give me back my fucking lunch box."**

**I got it back, but I was so depressed. My friend C, who sat next to me, wondered why I was drawing such a depressing picture. A guy I know, D, told me that V was just an asshole and he was lying. I said I know. But it felt great to know I wasn't alone~**

**So, please, if somebody says something like this to you, don't believe them.**

**I love you~**

**Reveiw?**


End file.
